Angry German Kid
The Angry German Kid (Leopold Slikk) is a hyperactive kid who gets angry at slow computers. He likes chocolate and sausage eggs. Rivals *Aggravated Russian Child *Mad American Young'un *Irritated Chinese Urchin *Furious Romanian Pipsqueak *Frustrated Italian Teenager *Upset Mexican Toddler During the Age of Chaos: 2014-2200 Leopold sided with the Forms and Anti-Harkinians during the Form Wars and managed to finally annihilate his parents and his cruel teachers but spared his siblings including Leonard alive. After Gaston and his allies seized the Hylian throne at the end of the war, Leopold was given the province of Koridai by the victors, which coincidentally he lived when he moved from Germany and Earth before the war began. Then he was crowned and titled as King Leopold Slikk I of Koridai, thus starting the Slikk dynasty. During the Second Hylian Civil War, Leopold mobilized his new forces against Link and his friends and won several victories, including the Battle of the Koridian Sea where his forces successfully annihilated Link's navy with the help of the Gastonian dictatorship. Then he annexed Gamelai after Gaston offered him to do something with the neglected province and renamed his nation as The Kingdom of Gamridai, a portmanteau of both provinces. During The Poopocalyspe of 2019, Leopold fled to Hyrule City along with his entire family after Gamridai was devestated by the Trolls, But they returned after Squad Allah and Morshu fend them off and keep them away from both Koridai and Gamelai. In 2020, when Link invaded Hyrule in an uprising against Gaston, Leopold was alerted and called for mobilization of the entire newly independent nation and an iron fortress was built and sealed inside the capital city, successfully fending off Link's Koridonian armies. However, much of Gamelai was lost and Leopold kept only the northeast coastline. When King Harkinian became King of a reunified Hyrule after Gaston was captured and imprisoned at the Hyrule Cryogenics Center, Gamridai felled and split back into Koridai and Gamelai, Afterwards, Leopold and his family fled to Wales to live with Fari and Marty Hopkirk for five years before returning to Hyrule in 2026 to help Frollo & Blue Yoshi staged an unsuccessful coup against Evil Link, however that backfired and he was imprisoned along with Frollo in the Hyrule Cryogenics Center for a year, but they escaped after a fire destroyed the cooling and freezer systems, also releasing Eegeew, Doc Brown, Billy Mays, Gaston and others. Leopold then stayed in London, United Kingdom for 13 years, but was the pretender to the Koridian throne and Leonard, who was much younger than him was his heir. in 2040, the Hylian population in Koridai, Gamelon, Gamelai and Koridon thinked that Birdo and Yoshi, whom they assume ruler over Hyrule several years after Leopold went into exile, were ruling too much and were unkind to them. So they asked Simon Templar to lead the fight to restore Harkinian rule. Leopold, although he hated the king (Yoshi), decided to join The Galactic Templar and Harkinian Alliance, seeking an opportunity to punish Yoshi for what he (he also betrayed Blue Yoshi and sided with the pures) and Birdo had done to his Unreal Tournament game 30 years ago when they hacked Leopold's cartridge and killed it. Leopold then was given Gamelai and Koridai (but also Gamelon and Koridon) by Fari and the GTHA (as they still ruled Gamelon, Gamelai, Koridon and Koridai), after both provinces seceded from the Yoshies. Gamridai was reunified and Leopold became it's king again. Two years later, Harkinian died at 87 years old and Zelda, mourning for her father's death, settled along with the rest of the GTHA into the island of Koridai. The Hylian population in Koridai, Gamelon, Gamelai and Koridon had allowed them to come due to what had become the Third Hylian Civil War, the formation of the GTHA, the Dark Times in Hyrule, the Rebellion of 2040 and the rule of Hyrule by Birdo and Yoshi, and started HQ's (headquarters) in Koridai, Gamelon, Koridon, Gamelai, France, Spain and the United Kingdom. Leopold also made changes in his new country, he made Hylian the official language of Gamridai along with Geerman (a parody language of German) and Skeeala. He also wrote a new constitution for Gamridai and restored the media, steel and food industries. He continued to fight in the third civil war and even rescued Gaston from the HCC during a raid. He ruled for 25 more years until he died at the age of 71 on March 9th, 2065. His body was preserved in the newly opened Koridai Cryogenics Center for 3 decades until Blue Yoshi revived him at the near end of the war, although his age was deprogressed to 15, the same age he was when he was a troublemaker. Then he was made immortal and returned to rule over Gamridai for eternity, However, his son Leopold II (2058-2106) had taken over the country after his only death and ruled like his father. Leopold II (who was later revived by Blue Yoshi) soon died after being wounded in a aerial attack by a cyborg version of Birdo who ruled Hyrule for a second time and Sven Slikk, Leo's Swedish cousin took over Gamridai and Leopold I was revived by Shrek and Null-class "Adult" Yoshi to the fight that will end Birdo, Oiram, Ihsoy, Gay Hitler and Yoshi's descendants once and for all. Category:Germans Category:Children Category:Memes Category:Characters Category:Temperamental Category:Insane Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Good Category:Simon Templar and Friends